Et Yoooooooooh!
by Lychee
Summary: Jack Sparrow et William Turner se retrouvent sur un banc de sable bien connu...


Titre : Et yooo-ooo-oooh, et une bouteille de rhum!

D'après : Pirates des Caraïbes I et II.

Rating : PG-13

**Et Yooo-ooo-oooh,**

**et une bouteille de rhum!**

Les deux hommes, immobiles côte à côte sur la plage, regardèrent sans un mot s'éloigner le fier navire qui venait de les déposer là. Ses voiles écarlates et la traînée d'écume blanche qu'il laissait dans son sillage tranchaient violemment sur le bleu éclatant du ciel et de la mer des Caraïbes, en une vision à la fois magnifique et funeste, à faire sangloter de terreur le moindre mortel.

- Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait là? demanda tranquillement, avec un légère pointe d'ironie, William Turner à son compagnon d'infortune (car William Turner – de par ce qu'il avait vécu, et surtout parce qu'il était un Héros avec toutes les qualités discutables que sous-entend cet état – n'était pas un moindre mortel).

- Mmh – rappelle-toi, répondit le capitaine Jack Sparrow en tournant les talons et en partant à grands pas vers l'une des extrémités de l'îlot sableux qui constituait pour le moment leur niche écologique. Elizabeth s'est faite enlevée la semaine dernière – à moins que ce ne soit toi, ou Davy Jones… (il marqua un temps d'arrêt les sourcils froncés, puis repartit)… ou ce foutu singe, je ne sais plus, et nous sommes partis à sa poursuite. Mais en fait, le plan de Barbe-Rouge était juste de m'attirer dans un piège, parce que le tatouage que je porte sur la hanche…

- La fesse gauche, le corrigea William qui l'avait suivi.

- … la hanche, répéta le pirate en s'agenouillant et en commençant à creuser le sable, se révèle être le code secret qui permet de mener à la cité perdue de l'Atlantide. Mais nous sommes parvenus à précéder ce forban – notamment grâce à Norrington qui a détourné son attention en lançant le Kraken sur lui – et nous sommes arrivés en Atlantide avant lui. Seulement, là, alors que le vieux gardien allait nous révéler le secret des océans en particulier et de la vie en général, j'ai… euh…

- Entamé la discussion avec une sirène?

- Exactement, acquiesça Jack sans même relever la tête. Jolie petite, par ailleurs, marmonna-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais c'était encore un piège, vu que la sirène était la fille cachée de Barbe-Rouge, et elle nous a vendus à lui, en échange de Elizabeth, et il nous a abandonnés là avant de repartir. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Ah!

Il se releva avec un air triomphant. Mais Will se contenta de fixer le large, l'air préoccupé.

- Tu crois que Elizabeth va devenir une sirène?

Jack lui accorda un regard impassible, avant de hausser les épaules.

- Ca vaut mieux que de terminer en nourriture pour sirène, si tu veux mon avis. (Il lui fit un petit signe de main et de menton.) File-moi un coup de main.

William revint un peu sur terre et s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il avant de recevoir dans les bras un tonneau qui lui coupa le souffle.

L'homme eut un grand sourire – un sourire de pirate, en fait.

- Du rhum, mon garçon.

- Tu veux dire qu'on se retrouve sur le même tas de sable que celui où Barbossa t'as abandonné deux fois? criait Will deux minutes plus tard, titubant sous le poids des tonnelets et bouteilles dont Jack l'avait chargé, suivant ce dernier vers la plage,.

- Exactement! confirma le capitaine du Black Pearl en brandissant sa bouteille.

- Mais Jack, protesta-t-il en trébuchant, comment on va partir d'ici?

- Comme les deux dernières fois, fit philosophiquement le pirate en se laissant tomber dans le sable. On va attendre qu'un bateau passe. Rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il en coupant Will qui rouvrait déjà la bouche, mes copains les contrebandiers semblent à nouveau faire des affaires dans le coin!

Et sur ce, il planta son flacon dans le sable, et entreprit d'ôter ses bottes.

- Et ça va prendre combien de temps? demanda Will d'un ton dubitatif en déposant son chargement.

- Boh, deux ou trois jours si on a un peu de chance! répondit Jack en faisant gigoter avec délice des orteils bizarrement blancs sous leur couche de crasse – Will présuma qu'ils n'avaient pas vus le soleil ni le savon depuis très longtemps.

- Et si on a pas de chance? insista-t-il.

L'homme se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui colla un doigt sous le nez, les yeux brillants.

- Tu savais qu'un homme peut rester plus d'un mois sans manger, juste en buvant? l'interrogea-t-il d'un air enthousiaste. Quoique… (Il pencha la tête et le détailla du regard, avant de sourire largement.) Tu m'a l'air dodu, en fait.

Will soupira et s'ouvrit une bouteille.

- Tu es moins drôle que Lizzie, prononça Jack d'un air boudeur. Lizzie elle m'avait appris une jolie chanson à l'époque.

William resserra sa prise meurtrière sur le goulot de la bouteille. Il avait besoin de Jack, se répéta-t-il pour la centième fois de l'heure, ne serait-ce que pour le manger quand il en aurait marre des noix de coco.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, Lizzie, hé hé hé, fit intelligemment Jack avec un sourire égrillard, elle était très contente d'être là avec moi.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu parles. Elle était hors d'elle parce que tu ne voulais pas sacrifier les bouteilles de rhum, comme aujourd'hui, et du coup elle –

Il se tut brusquement, une idée commençant à creuser son chemin dans sa petite cervelle. Voyons, si Elizabeth avait réussi à l'époque, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y parvienne pas…

- Une autre bouteille, Jack? proposa-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

(air connu qui parle d'un nain)

_- "Morgan, massacra les sabords,_

_D'un beau voilier, à coups de coups d'canons,_

_Puis il rentra vite à bon port,_

_Et puis là-bas, partagea les gallons!_

_Nous sommeuh les pirates sur la mereuh…"_

Et voilà, songeait Will, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Ils étaient en train de danser en rond autour du feu, brandissant chacun leur bouteille respective, braillant à pleins poumons. Quelle était la suite du programme, voyons…

Il poussa légèrement Jack d'un coup d'épaule, et tous deux tombèrent dans le sable.

- J'aime, j'aime bien aussi cette chanson, bégaya le pirate avec un sourire béat. Et tu sais quoi? Même si t'es pas Lizzie et ben je l'apprendrai aussi à mon équipage!

- C'est trop gentil Jack, siffla Will avant de se reprendre et de se pencher d'un air enjôleur vers lui. Ca doit vraiment être terrible pour toi de te retrouver encore une fois sur ce tas de sable, fit-il d'un ton empli d'admiration et de sincérité.

- Nooon, nonnonnooon, j'ai encore de la bonne compagnie cette fois, fit l'homme avec un sourire aviné.

Will réfléchit un court instant et décida que, contrairement à Elizabeth, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de simuler l'effarouchement. Il fit tinter sa bouteille contre celle de son compagnon.

- Comme tu dis! A la nôtre! lança-t-il dans la nuit.

Jack l'imita et reprit une grande lampée. Et normalement c'était là qu'il perdait connaissance et tombait à la renverse et…

- Allez, je m'attaque une autre bouteille! gueula le pirate.

Encore un petit peu, songea Will.

Simplement à un moment tout devint un petit peu flou. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il fasse semblant de boire aussi, et le rhum n'était pas dégueulasse. Et Jack allait bientôt s'effondrer.

Trois ou cinq bouteilles plus tard, le pirate chantait toujours, et Will se surprit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes au yeux. Mince, il riait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Il finit par s'affaler par terre, le souffle court, hoquetant, mais Jack se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. Will avait toujours été horriblement chatouilleux. Il repartit pour une autre crise de fou rire, tentant de repousser l'homme qui, avec son grand sourire d'assaut, le plaquait au sol, et dont les mains glissaient sous sa chemise.

Encore un petit peu plus tard, tout était encore plus flou, mais Will savait qu'il avait chaud et qu'en même temps il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, quelque chose où Jack intervenait, et il le voulait tellement qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. C'était quelque chose d'assez bizarre mais en même temps, il se sentait très très bien et ne voyait pas de raison d'arrêter. Finalement, Jack dût le lui donner, mais il n'en était pas trop sûr, parce qu'après il ne se souvenait vraiment, vraiment plus de rien.

William se réveilla. Et poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Sa tête était lourde comme du plomb et un boulet de canon y rebondissait d'un côté à l'autre. Son estomac dansait le menuet et il avait un goût de sable dans la bouche.

Rectification, fit-il en tentant d'humecter sa langue. Il avait du sable dans la bouche.

Il tenta de rouler sur le côté, et décida de plutôt se laisser mourir sur place.

- Debout, paresseux, fit une voix joyeuse tandis qu'un pied lui tapotait amicalement les côtes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Will, mais en vérité il obtint davantage quelque chose comme "zépssé?"

Jack Sparrow jeta une bouteille de rhum dans le feu qui crépitait allègrement, procurant une satisfaisante fumée grise, puis en saisit une autre, la déboucha d'un coup de dents, s'assit à côté du jeune homme et lui tendit. Et, tandis que Will la reniflait d'un air dégoûté avant d'y porter ses lèvres, il se contenta de dire :

- Disons, avec toutes mes excuses pour ton ego de mâle, que Elizabeth tient _beaucoup mieux_ l'alcoolque toi.

FIN.


End file.
